


Praise from a Goddess

by Lady_Kaie



Series: FFXV Ficlets [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage and Discipline, F/M, Kissing, Light Bondage, Paddling, Pegging, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie
Summary: A little role play to take the edge off of a long work week.  Ignis needs to just let go and you praise him like the good boy he is.
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader
Series: FFXV Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092056
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Praise from a Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> Okay all... I tried with this one. I felt a bit redundant and I'm hoping you like it! I did find it a bit difficult so sorry if I missed the mark!

The dark of night had come at last and with it the final measures of Ignis’ shaky restraint that he kept well in check for the work week. He was a beast of burden, a creature of habit and extreme focus, so that all of his effort was the absolute pinnacle of perfection for his King. Long nights, few weekends, and early mornings were all deep convictions that he believed were necessary to keep a Kingdom and a King prosperous.

Now, now it was Friday night… and nothing mattered except, you and the relationship he was determined to keep. Even though he worried from time to time, you did understand his position because of your own and did not judge him for it. 

In fact you helped him decompress which was exactly what he was doing as you busied yourself in the bathroom to shed your own daily attire. Food forgotten in lieu of another form of nourishment, the two of you had rushed to the bedroom and here Ignis was, waiting for your possession as he lay strapped to the bed by way of the restrains positioned beneath the mattress. He needed this.

Bathed in moonlight from the open window, enjoying the brush of gentle breezes over his sweaty body, Ignis laid panting in sweet anticipation of what was to come. His senses were already alight with nervous joy because when he walked into the condo, you had that particular glint in your eye that always promised pleasure. Unfortunately, he was having difficulty concentrating due to the summer heat, which was more stifling than usual. But then he did live in the heart of the city where skyrises took place of tall trees and concrete sidewalks covered the land from growing foliage.

Perhaps he should discuss it with Noctis to form a committee that could oversee the overhaul of downtown Insomnia. More trees… less…

The click of the bathroom door pulled him from his thoughts and then at last he heard, “Ignis…” Your purr had a low gravely quality to your smooth alto and instantly the thoughts of trees were gone…

“Darling?” He licked his lips and sucked in a sharp breath through his nose, the nostrils flaring wide to capture a hint of your scent amongst the wildflowers the your downstairs neighbor grew on her balcony. What did you have in mind for him tonight? What was he worthy of? HIs skin prickled with delight at the possibilities.

“Are you ready then, Iggy…” You knew he was, but he loved it when you asked. Tonight he was no other’s, just yours.

“Yes my Darling… but…”

“But?” You chided, coming close, but not touching him. Of course he couldn’t see you either because you had put him face down on the bed, spread eagled so that you could touch or caress anywhere you wanted on him.

Ignis writhed slightly but forced the words out of his mouth, hoping you would be willing to follow his train of thought. “I was hoping to please you today, my Darling… my Goddess…” The switch in your pet name was the signal for what kind of night he wanted to endure, and when you leaned down to kiss at his nape and nip ever so slightly at the vein there, the deal was sealed.

“Good…” But you had a few plans in mind too…

“Shall you untie me then?” SWAT! Ignis’ groan shot through his chest just as the sting from your paddle went from his lower thigh straight to his groin. Head arched back, he quickly apologized for such insolence.

“Are you thinking to command me?”

“No Goddess.” Yesssss… this is what he needed. The glorious friction of the bedding sliding against his aching cock coupled with the thrill of pain tightening his muscles with each jerk of his arms and legs.

“Good boy…” To reward him, he was granted a soft love bite to his rosey behind that was flushed from the earlier smack and the overall heat in the room. “Always my good boy… my perfect Iggy… so good… You please me most...”

“Always good for you, Goddess.” A whimper wrapped itself around your name and the moment you came in full contact with his body, pressing your nude curves and all of their glorious lushness into his taut frame, it was all he could do to not cum. He was suffocating from the heat and the desire running rampant through his veins.

And you knew it…

Could feel it in the air around you the two of you charge, as though Ramuh were commanding his bolts of judgment. Lips, teeth and tongue assaulted his wired body next and he was too far gone to hold back his sharp cries of bliss.

“That’s it…” Drinking in the feast laid out before you of the royal Advisor to the King, stretched and overburdened with lust, your excitement turned your hand sharp and before you knew it, you were sitting up once more, raining down hits on his thighs, buttocks, and hips.

“Aaahhhhh! Goddess…. Please!!!” Teeth clenched, and knuckles all but white against the straps he held, Ignis fell back to the bed as he felt your soft, warm tongue sweep across his battered behind.

“So good for my Iggy… I’m so proud of you… working so hard to please me…”

“A-always my Goddess.” Everything and anything! All that you wanted, it was yours! A whine, of all things, was his response to your sweet fingertips working between his body and the bed to grip his leaking cock, pumping once…

Twice…

Three glorious times…

Then nothing. “G-Goddess…. Ohhhhhhhhh.”

“Ssshhhh. That’s it my beautiful Iggy. So good… so ready for me… that’s it…” Cool invading digits poked and prodded at the puckered hole between his spread cheeks and then they were inside of him, searching relentlessly and then…

“YES!” Ignis lost all sense of his faculties as your rounded nails scraped across the bundle of nerves lost to the darkness inside of him. He had dabbled with lovers before you, male and female, but they couldn't pull down his barriers the way you could.

They didn’t have the power to strip him down to nothing and then build him back up in the only image that mattered. The man that you loved. “More my sweet one? Do you want more… your Goddess is so pleased with you, Iggy. So proud of you for coming home and giving yourself to me. You deserve a reward.”

A reward! Ignis’ green eyes flew wide behind the blindfold and though his tongue was heavy in his dry mouth, he fought out the word, “Please,” with enough conviction that you didn’t have to wonder if he wanted it or not.

Because he didn’t want it. He needed this.

Kissing down his sweaty neck and all the way down the length of his spine, you continued to work open his entrance and when he was squirming almost uncontrollably on the bed underneath you, you reached for the harness and strapped it on with one hand.

Thick but not nearly as thick as your lover, it was just the right size that Ignis enjoyed and you felt comfortable with. Once it was slathered in lube and your fingers had been removed, a quick motion brought you deep inside of Ignis’ tight hole and sent him to screaming.

Unhinged and a mass of shuddering nerves, you set a slow pace and pressed the vibrate function on the silicone shaft only to watch his back bow back with the sound of his binds pushing and pulling the headboard against the wall.

Almost…

Placing your lips to his ear, the nipples of your breasts caressing his shoulder blades, you whispered quietly, “Come for your Goddess, Ignis. It would please her. You’re such a good boy… going to cum hard for me aren’t you… All over our bed… make a mess for me. Let go…. “

With your weight pinning him down inside and out, the vibration of that wicked shaft against his prostate and your demands, Ignis ground his cock against the cotton sheets and came with a deafening scream. Nothing else existed except for pleasure…

And then nothing existed at all for a few glorious seconds as his vision went black and consciousness faded.

When Ignis woke up he was cleaned, untied and covered up with a soft fuzzy blanket that was nearly aggravating for his oversensitized body. And there you were, smiling down at him with the bedside table lamp light lighting up your gorgeous eyes that were filled with worry. Ignis’ response was to pull you down into a mind blowing kiss before using the last bit of his strength to roll you beneath him. “No worrying…”

“Your Goddess is displeased.” You pouted, absolutely hating when he overworked himself to this point.

“Then I shall please her… again…” His grin was wicked and far too convincing to say no.

So you didn’t…

But he was taking Monday off to rest and that was non negotiable.

His Goddess demanded it of him, and like a good boy, Ignis obeyed.


End file.
